


Sensation

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Sold For Parts [7]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: It's hot as hell outside, time for Jeet and Scab to think up ways to pass the time.





	Sensation

It was so very hot. The air conditioning was trying its best but between the humidity and triple digits outside, it wasn’t doing too much. Jeet had actually shut down the warehouse for the week and sent everyone home because it was absolutely sweltering in there. It wasn’t entirely altruistic; if anyone passed out from heatstroke he didn’t want the police and EMT’s inside his illegal business.

At home on day two of the heat wave and Jeet was miserable. This sort of forced relaxation was killing him, all the productive things he could be doing involved moving or going outside and both of those were out of the question. Blas was sprawled on the floor in front of the tv, eyes glazed as he tried to not move at all. Scab was laying in the bedroom with all the lights off, spread eagle and naked having decided that getting into his wheelchair and going to the other room just wasn’t worth it.

Jeet paced back and forth between the two, shoving glasses of water at them and trying to keep everyone hydrated, the only useful thing he could do in the heat. He sat on the bed next to Scab reaching out to stroke his head, “How you doing?”

“This is awful.” Groaning he propped himself up so he could drink some ice cold water. “Why do you live in the middle of Hell?”

“I’m from here.” He half smiled, rubbing Scab down with a cool cloth. “And when I was growing up we didn’t have AC. So count yourself lucky.”

Snorting Scab squirmed under the attention, “I bet you had to walk ten miles to school in 100 degree heat uphill both ways.”

“Maybe I did.” He affectionately rubbed at Scab’s feet, getting them to flex and curl before dragging his finger along the man’s shin. “But I’m not a meth addict who got his prisoner number tattooed on his leg.”

“The prison’s air conditioning was better than this.” He blinked down at his feet, furrowing his brow as he concentrated on wiggling his toes. “And if I was high I wouldn’t give a fuck how hot it is.”

“Yeah well you’re not, so you’re just gonna have to deal with the heat.” After the nightmare that had been Scab going through withdrawal he had better not get high ever again. Jeet rubbed at Scab’s leg, watching his feet. “Can you feel that?”

“Kinda? I don’t know if I can really feel it or if I just remember what it’s supposed to be like.” Some of his toes responded, waggling up and down, and he grinned, proud of himself. “Why would I be able to feel my feet if I can’t feel my legs?”

“No clue. But you can move them so something is getting through.” He ran his hands up Scab’s legs to his knees. “Anything?”

“Nothing.” He grinned. “Try higher?”

Jeet nearly smacked that grin off his face. “It’s over a hundred degrees and you want a handjob you can’t even feel?”

“Maybe.”

There was a very obvious eyeroll as Jeet stroked up his thighs, it had been a while since the accident and he could feel how much thinner Scab’s legs were than they had been. He was losing all his muscle definition, his lower half withering. Frowning Jeet smoothed his hands along Scab’s legs, trying to see past the tattoos at what he actually looked like.

Scab tensed up, “Don’t.”

“What?” Jeet pulled back, startled.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not gonna break, not made of glass.”

“I know you’re not gonna break. S'just…” Jeet sighed, he didn’t know what to say, but it was unsettling to watch Scab waste away. He’d offended him again though, watching helplessly as Scab snarled and pulled away. Reaching out to him only got Jeet’s hands knocked away as Scab tried to turn his back on him. He didn’t have much success, merely twisting awkwardly on the bed.

“You treat me soft as shit. Like I’m your bitch except you’re not even fucking me.”

“I don’t know what the hell that means Scab.” Jeet glared, defiantly resting his hand on Scab’s hip. “Do you want me to make your life miserable? Kick you to the curb when I’m annoyed with you?”

“It’s be more normal. This..” He gestured around, encompassing the room and Jeet in his statement, “this is weird.”

“It’s not normal to be abused Scab.” He reached down to grab at Scab’s foot, tilting his leg up so the rough scar encircling his ankle was visible. “You were fucking tortured.”

“Made me stronger.”

“That’s messed up.”

Scab shrugged, rolling back over to look at Jeet. “You can do whatever you want to me, Boss. I can take it.”

Jeet just stared, he had no idea how to respond to that. Scab was probably treating him the way he’d treated his gang leader, in fact Jeet was pretty sure he hadn’t heard him actually say his name in the entire time he’d known him. Eventually he just grunted, moving the cool cloth from Scab’s chest up to his forehead, “What I want is for you to not get heatstroke again.”

“That’s not what I mean and you fucking know it.” Scab glowered, looking exceptionally pathetic with a blue terrycloth towel on his face.

“I’m not going to use you as a punching bag, so if that’s soft get used to it.”

“There’s other things you could do.” That stupid grin was back on Scab’s face and he reached for the waistband of Jeet’s boxers.

With a groan, Jeet put up the pretense of a struggle as Scab stripped him down. The house was hot, but the warmth of Scab’s mouth engulfing him still felt amazing. Scab’s hands clenched into Jeet’s hips yanking him over on top of him, encouraging Jeet to fuck his face. Jeet had no idea why Scab wanted to be used and abused, but he didn’t want to be that kind of person, he pulled off him as soon as Scab made a few gagging noises.

Sitting back he rested on Scab’s waist, looking down at him, hands roaming across his chest. He couldn’t deny that Scab was attractive though not really his type; he’d never been into muscley tattooed guys. Not that he ever sat down and thought about what turned him on, though he knew for sure that Blas hit all those buttons. Jeet scooched back so he could run his fingers through Scab’s pubic hair and then up through the thin trail of fur on his stomach to his chest.

Scab grunted happily, reveling in the attention as Jeet shifted back to kneel between Scab’s legs, pulling them up around his hips. One leg stayed where he put it, the other flopped to the side causing Jeet to snicker. Glaring Scab shoved at Jeet’s stomach, “Not my fault.”

“I know I know.” Still smirking he rearranged Scab’s legs, reaching down to caress him. “I thought you said none of your parts work, you gonna be able to feel any of this?”

“No idea, but it’s not like I’ve tried.” Getting up on his elbows he watched as Jeet stroked him, frowning when nothing happened. Before the accident he would have had a raging hard on long before this point. “I think my dick is broken.”

“It’s not broken, you need something more than stroking.” Jeet crawled off him to grab the lube off the bedside table and coat his fingers up.

“You don’t gotta do that, I can’t feel it anyway.”

“I don’t wanna rip you open Scab.”

“Bleeding means it was good.”

“No. Bleeding means it was very bad.” He looked aghast, questioning everything in Scab’s past that had led him to all these terrible conclusions. Carefully working a finger into Scab’s ass he curled it forward, stimulating his dick from the inside. “See? You’re not broken.”

Scab was delighted, “You fixed it!”

“I didn’t fix nothing. Can you feel this?”

Shaking his head Scab reached down to rub his erection. Well that was strange. It felt like he was jacking off someone else even though it was attached to him. “My feet work and my dick works, but I can’t feel either of ‘em. This is bullshit.”

“Mention to your doctor that you need physical therapy for your dick then.”

“I fucking will. Have you seen the tits on that lady? I could smother in those things.” Scab grinned, shifting his focus from stroking himself to caressing Jeet. “But I don’t need her, when I got you Boss.”

“Glad I’m worth something.” Jeet’s eyes were closed, thrusting softly into Scab’s hand. He pulled himself out of Scab’s grip massaging lube onto his cock before lining up with Scab’s ass and carefully thrusting into him. He’d intended to work himself in bit by bit, but there was almost no resistance and he sank balls deep in one go, gasping and falling forward a little.

Scab wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, eyeing Jeet as he pistoned his hips a few times and then went still. “What’s that like? Am I all loose and horrible?”

“It’s like I’m fucking someone who’s unconscious.” The lack of tensing up and any movement from Scab’s lower half was a little unsettling, he was losing his arousal real fast. “I don’t…. This really feels like I’m raping you.”

“You’re not raping me.” He snorted putting his hand on Jeet’s against his side. “I’ve been raped plenty.”

“That is not making me feel any better about this Scab!”

Scab struggled to sit up, reaching down to grab Jeet and pull him closer. He tangled one hand in Jeet’s fringe of hair the other going around his back dragging him down into a kiss. It was less a kiss and more like Scab was going to war with his tongue, trying to fight Jeet with his mouth. Jeet fought back, starting to thrust into him again while shoving his tongue down Scab’s throat.

It was obvious that Scab had no idea what was going on in his lower half, he wouldn’t have known if Jeet had stopped fucking him but he was clearly loving the attention. He was panting, fingers digging into Jeet and keeping him close, reveling in the contact. Jeet pulled back a little as he felt Scab’s body tighten around him, his dick throbbingly hard. Scab gasped and went rigid, eyes wide.

“Oh you can feel that huh? Good.” He slowed down, trying to draw it out.

“I … wh-..what?” Scab incoherently stammered, startled by the sudden onset of sensation. He wasn’t even sure what it was, because he couldn’t actually feel what was happening in his dick, his balls tightening and getting ready to explode. But his spine had started tingling and it felt like electricity was shooting into the back of his head. It almost hurt.

“Tell me what feels good.” Jeet wasn’t trying to talk dirty, he honestly didn’t know what Scab would like. He wasn’t very practiced when it came to sex anyway, he’d never had a relationship before, and the few people he’d had sex with hadn’t exactly been fulfilling. He’d just assumed it was something else he didn’t need, something pointless he could cut out of his life. But with both Blas and Scab he found himself wanting to make it as good for them as possible, mentally chastising himself for having never given it the attention it deserved and learning from past experiences.

“Fuck. Boss.” Scab was practically whimpering, his upper half writhing, trying to get more friction against Jeet’s chest. “Boss, please I… fuck.”

Jeet slammed into him hard, causing his whole body to jostle on the bed and Scab to cry out. He did it again. A third time and Scab’s body gave out, cumming against his stomach and forcing out a gasping moan as Scab tried to arch off the bed. Jeet pounded into him fast and rough, getting himself off quickly so he could tend to the quivering mess beneath him.

Jeet rolled off him, stroking Scab’s side. “See? You’re not broken at all.”

“How? .. what?” Scab blinked at Jeet, so utterly confused as to what had just happened, eyes soft.

Jeet shrugged. “I don’t know. Feel good?”

“Yeah. Real good.” He shifted, looking at his softening dick just to make sure what had happened had come out of him. He collapsed back down, melting into the bed and not just because of the heat.

Sliding off the bed Jeet went and wet the towel again, using it to clean Scab of various bodily fluids before he too stretched out and laid down. It was too hot to cuddle, not that he ever instigated that anyway, but he lay near Scab, closing his eyes and settling down for a nap.

“Nnph!” He shoved at Blas as the man plopped down across both of them, accidentally elbowing Jeet in the side as he rested his head on Scab’s shoulder.

“You guys are finally getting along!” Excitedly Blas sat up, a tangle of limbs and sweaty body parts as he kissed Jeet and then Scab, rolling to the side and laying between the two of them.

“Is that good?” Scab looked over at Blas, still not really understanding this entire situation. Shouldn’t Blas be jealous that he was getting attention from Jeet right now? Or that Jeet was fucking someone other than him?

“Of course it’s good. I love both of you, and if you guys get along then I don’t have to choose. Get to cuddle you both.” Blas dragged each of their hands onto his stomach, holding them there as he sighed happily and relaxed into the bed to nap with them.

Jeet looked over at Scab and raised an eyebrow, Scab looked equally unsure, but neither of them were going to question Blas. Rubbing at Blas, Scab closed his eyes, it was still really hot and he was exhausted from the exertion. All his stamina had evaporated since he’d been shot.

Instead of napping Jeet stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the future. What he needed to do for Scab, how he was going to keep them both happy. Providing for them was easy, it was second nature to plan for necessities, but he rarely thought about wants instead of needs.

Scab reached over and poked him in the side. “I know you’re not sleeping. Stop thinking about shit. It’s hot, you gotta relax Boss.”

Jeet growled but tried his best to relax, squirming a bit and closing his eyes. He was no good at this whole napping thing.

He was better at it than he thought, because the next thing he knew it was the middle of the night and the AC had finally made the house frigid. Blas was cuddled against Scab and Jeet was surprised to find himself spooning with Blas, his chest firmly pressed against the smaller man’s back. Well that felt nice, he closed his eyes, shifting slightly, hoping neither of them realized he had woken up.

Blas smiled against Scab’s side, carefully not moving so Jeet thought he was still asleep. It was an ongoing battle, but he was winning the war of having a nice relaxed Jeet and a happy, content Scab. He’d keep at it, it would only get better.


End file.
